I would never destroy you
by RFR.SS.HouseofG
Summary: Cat finally manages to tell Kara that she would never destroy her for her being Supergirl. Well Cat was attempting to tell Kara this. But Kara had things that she needed to say to Cat first. Pre-relationship.


Cat stepped silently forward so she was standing next to the slightly taller younger woman. "Do you know that you are the _only_ one that I allow on this balcony?" She spoke in the tense silence. Her eyes looked out into the vast nighttime of National City. "I never even questioned it when you walked out here on your very first day. It was like you were the missing piece that I was searching for since I opened the doors to CatCo."

Kara tigthened up even more.

"I never questioned it. I never fought against it." Cat finished. She folded her arms loosely across her chest as her head turned to look at the side of Kara's youthful face. "I always knew that you were that person whom I could trust without a doubt."

Kara turned her eyes to meet those of Cat's. "I do trust you Ms. Grant."

"Cat." Cat spoke.

Kara blinked.

"When we are out here you can call me Cat." Cat spoke in a quite meaningful voice. "I'll call you Kara …. and last daughter of Krypton." She found Kara's body stiffen faster then well a speeding bullet. Her right eye brow rose a little. "I'm not going to out you; Kara. I never planned too. I'm sorry that you thought I would." She kept her body relaxed.

Kara searched her eyes. Finally finding what she needed to see, and relaxed. "You want to always compete and win against Lois … that although I knew you respected and liked me; in the end your need to take Lois Lane down a few millions pegs would win out." She shook her head. "After all you have only known me for a little over two years … and you have known Lois much much longer than that."

"I know that Lois and Kal El have found deep and soulmate love. I would never willing destroy that even in my worst and petty days." Cat smirked. "I knew that Lois recommanded you to me …. she wouldn't do that if she thought that I would discover whom you truly were; Kara; and would destroy you with the information." Cat sighed as she rested her hands against the cool railing on her balcony. "She knew that I would protect you just as you deserve to be … when you decided to follow in your cousin's footsteps and help protect us mere humans."

"You said that you would fire me if I was indeed Supergirl." Kara managed to get out through the dryness of her thoart. Her body gently began to shake. "I have lost so much in my life Cat. My mother. My father. My aunts and uncles. My cousins. My home. My planet." Tears rolled down her cheeks as she kept her gaze locked onto Cat's soft ones. "I was lost and alone for close to thirty earth stranded years in outer space. When I landed on Earth and Kal El was the one whom found me …. he was fully grown … no longer an infant … no longer needing me to care for him. I was the one whom was in need for him to care for me. He placed me with a strange family that I never met before in my life." She swallowed as her eyes turned back into the darkness of National City.

"I didn't understand." Cat spoke. "All I knew was the you Kara was doing so much good for the people of National City. That I didn't want to be selfish and keep you from helping us lonely and lost humans on how to be better then we were before we even knew that aliens acutally want to help Earth."

"I had to learn to make a home here on this new planet. I had to mourn my lost parents … my lost planet. I couldn't speak about it out loud … not to Kal … because he was still too young when he left to fully understand what it meant to lose your entire planet and your entire family." Kara shook her head. "I made a home with the Danvers. I made a family. Then Jeremiah was lost to us." She stared out her thoughts lost. "Another being that I lost. That I had to mourn. Another change that I had to handle."

Cat simply listned with her heart.

"After I finished with college and Alex decided to move to National City … I decided to follow her. I decided to try to work for you … not as personal as it turned out to be … just to get a job at Catco … any job would suit me." Kara sighed. "Funny enough you helped me learn English so much faster then any of the Danvers ever could. Your voice through the tv broke through the wild over sensing whelming that all the voices on the entire planet was hitting me with non stop. But your voice calmed me down. Your voice helped center me." She turned to meet the somewhat shocked and curious ones of Cat. "I just wanted to be near you … even if I was just working in the basement. I just wanted and needed to be close to you."

Cat's heart beat faster at the truthfulness coming out with every single tone in Kara's voice.

Kara's eyes returned to the night sky of National City. "I never dreamt that you would hire me as your personal assistant. I vowed to make sure to make your life easier from that day forward. If I couldn't drone a cape like my cousin. I could still make sure that you wouldn't be stressed out by the littlest things ever again. That perhaps I could lesson your work day even more so you could return hom to your son."

"Then Alex's plane was going down … I was going to lose my adopted sister. I was going to lose yet another person." Kara swallowed. "I knew that I didn't have in me to lose one more person. So without concern of anyone seeing me flying over heed I rushed to rescue my sister. My family. I was selfish in that moment. I saved a planefilled of innoncent lives … my sister's included … but I placed myself in danger of being discovered as an alien."

"Once I knew Alex was truly okay and had the situation undercontrol …. I flew away. I knew then that I no longer could sit and not help when National City needed a superhero. I had to follow in my cousin's footsteps and I needed to make my family proud … just as he has." Kara sighed as she paused in her thoughts.

"You ground me Cat. From the moment that I first saw your face on the tv scene ….." Kara's eyes turned to meet Cat's once more. "You were the only human being whom truly grounded me."

Cat couldn't find the words to express her thoughts.

"You threatened to fire me if I told you that I was in fact Supergirl, Cat. I couldn't lose Catco, I couldn't lose you." Kara whispered. "I would gladly hang up my cape … and allow Kal El to be the only family member whom inspires the humans." Her hands shook around the cold railing. "I can't bare the thought of losing you. Please don't make me." She managed to get out before her chest heaved with sobs.

"I thought I was being selfish keeping you beside me Kara." Cat managed to get out. "I was so tired of being so damn selfish. I knew the world needed you." She blinked back the unshed tears. "I was trying to be unselfish even through it broke me."

Kara took a few deep breathes. "Don't you see Cat; that I'm at my fullest to help others when I can be whom I am." Her body straightened; "Kara Zol-El Danvers. The last daughter of Kryptonian living on Earth." She sniffed. "Krytonians and Humans aren't all that different Cat." She smiled. "It took me a few years to learn this fact."

Cat blinked as the memory faded. Her sigh was noted in the dim light of her living room. She bowed her head as fresh loneliness hit her. Her knees moved up into her chest as she wrapped her thin arms around her legs as her head rested against her knees.


End file.
